The Legendary Knight
by Yondaime Shisundan
Summary: dia adalah anak yang terbuang karena tidak mempunyai Chakra dan dianggap aib oleh desanya, namun dia memiliki sesuatu kekuatan unik yang ada didalam dirinya dan dilatih oleh seorang Knight tertinggi di dunia. Akankah dia mampu mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk meraih perdamaian di dunia ini/Brothership/No YAOI


**The Legendary Knight**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Rate : M (for safety)**

 **Pair : Naruto x (rahasia Author)**

 **Summary** : dia adalah anak yang terbuang karena tidak mempunyai Chakra dan dianggap aib oleh desanya, namun dia memiliki sesuatu kekuatan unik yang ada didalam dirinya dan dilatih oleh seorang Knight tertinggi di dunia. Akankah dia mampu mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk meraih perdamaian di dunia ini.

"Finish Attack" = Human Speak

'Finish Attack' = Human Mind

 **"Finish Attack" = Biju/Monster Speak**

 **'Finish Attack' = Biju/Monster Speak**

 **Finish Attack! = Jutsu/Skill**

 **Warning** : OOC, Gaje, Typo, Fantasy dan Karakter serta Jutsu/Skill lain.

Chapter 1 – New Family

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang cerah dengan potongan spike dan beriris blue shappire sedang berlari sambil menitikkan air mata melewati gang-gang kecil untuk menghindari kejaran warga yang ingin membunuhnya, hingga akhirnya anak kecil tersebut terpojok di sebuah gang yang terdapat jalan buntu. Bocah tersebut bernama Naruto kakak dari Namikaze Menma sang Jinchuriki Kyubi, bocah yang dianggap aib keluarga Yondaime Hokage karena tidak memiliki aliran chakra.

"mau lari kemana kau AIB! Sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu!" ucap seorang Shinobi yang juga ikut mengejar Naruto.

"kenapa…. hiks….. kenapa…. hiks….. kenapa kalian jahat kepada Naru….. hiks….." ucap bocah pirang tersebut sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"karena kau merupakan AIB bagi Hokage, Yondaime-sama tidak memiliki anak yang tidak punya chakra seperti dirimu!" ucap salah satu Shinobi berpangkat Chunin dengan lantang.

"hiks…. hiks…. hiks…. tolong…. hiks…. tolong Naru…. hiks…." sementara bocah tersebut hanya bisa meringkuk dan menangis merutuki nasibnya.

"percuma kau minta tolong bocah, sekarang terimalah ajalmu! **Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu!** " ucap salah satu Chunin dan diikuti lemparan shuriken dari shinobi lainnya.

Sebuah bola api raksasa dan puluhan shuriken melesat ke arah Naruto, namun belum sempat serangan-serangan itu mengenai bocah pirang itu, semua serangan itu tertahan oleh serangan lain yang berasal dari belakang bocah pirang itu.

Swussshhh~

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

"heh menyedihkan sekali, datang beramai-ramai hanya untuk membunuh anak kecil yang tak berdosa, benar-benar PENGECUT " sindir pemuda misterius berambut putih spike dengan nada sarkastik dan penuh penekanan.

"siapa kau? berani-beraninya kau menghalangi kami membunuh AIB bagi Yondaime-sama" jawab salah satu shinobi yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"jadi... dia putra Yondaime? hmm memang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, hanya saja tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti shinobi pada umumnya" ucap pemuda misterius itu sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"heh, jadi kau baru menyadarinya ya, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita bunuh saja dia" ucap seorang chunin yang berada dibarisan paling depan.

"heh, kalau kalian berani menggores kulitnya sedikit saja, kupastikan nama kalian tertera di batu nisan hari ini juga" balas pemuda misterius itu sambil mengeluarkan KI yang sangat besar hingga membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya terduduk lemas merasakan besarnya KI, bahkan Yondaime Hokage tersentak kaget merasakan aura KI yang besar dari kantor Hokage.

 **Hokage Room**

Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Namikaze Minato tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin karena merasakan besarnya aura KI yang berasal dari wilayah pinggiran Konoha. "Aura macam apa ini? sangat mengerikan" ucap Minato sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"sebaiknya kita memeriksanya Hokage-sama, karena asal aura ini dari Distrik 8, saya khawatir ada yang berniat jahat terhadap Konoha" usul Inoichi selaku ninja sensor Konoha.

"aku setuju dengan usulmu itu Inoichi, ayo kita kesana"

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"

Kedua orang berambut pirang itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage dengan Shunsin dan kilatan berwarna kuning.

Akhirnya semua orang yang mengeroyok Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan pemuda misterius tersebut. pemuda misterius itu langsung menghilangkan KI-nya dan menghampiri Naruto yang duduk ketakutan seraya berkata "kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya menenangkan Naruto.

"a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok Nii-san, ke-kenapa Nii-san menolongku dan tidak membunuhku seperti mereka?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"ahahaha aku tidak suka melihat penindasan, lagipula saat melihatmu dan menolongmu, aku serasa punya adik hahaha, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda misterius itu.

"namaku Naruto, Nii-san sendiri siapa?" ucap Naruto polos.

"nama Nii-san Hattekai Shisundan kau boleh memanggil Nii-san Hattekai saja, Nii-san seorang Knight dan Nii-san bukan shinobi sama sepertimu" ucap pemuda berambut putih spike yang bernama Hattekai itu lembut "oh iya, ayo kerumahku, akan ku kenalkan dengan istriku pasti dia senang bertemu denganmu" lanjutnya.

"benarkah?" balas Naruto riang. Hattekai hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kemudian ia berkonsentrasi dan menghilang bersama Naruto menyisakan dengungan di udara. (Author: ini Knight apa Saiyan sih? **#plak** )

Zriiinnggg~

Selang beberapa detik setelah kepergian Hattekai dan Naruto, muncul kilatan kuning dan kepulan asap tipis dan munculah Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato beserta pengawalnya tiba di tempat dimana Naruto bertemu dengan Hattekai. Namun, mereka harus menelan pil pahit karena yang mereka cari tidak ada di tempat, lebih tepatnya hilang tanpa secercah bekas. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat mereka.

 **Hattekai's Apartment**

Didalam sebuah apartemen sederhana, berkumpul dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan cantik, seksi dan bohai dengan rambut hitam lurus yang indah berkulit putih langsat, salah satu diantara mereka adalah Naruto tokoh utama kita yang ditatap oleh seorang perempuan yang kira-kira berumur 17 tahun dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, sedangkan laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya yang bernama Hattekai Shisundan hanya sweatdrop dengan tingkah istrinya yang kelewat absurd.

"perkenalkan nama Nee-chan Nakamiya Sarazaki kau bisa memanggi Nee-chan Miya-nee, namamu siapa adik kecil?" sapa istri Hattekai dengan lembut disertai senyuman yang menawan.

"namaku N-Naruto nee-san" dengan nada dan tampang polos yang langsung mendapat sambutan dari istri Hattekai berupa teriakan histeris yang membuat kedua laki-laki yang ada disana menutup telinga "kyaaaaaaaaaa kawaiiiiiii, kita jadikan adik ya Hattekai-kun?"

Mendengar pernyataan mendadak bin absurd yang dikeluarkan oleh istri Hattekai membuat Naruto dan Hattekai terjengkang ke belakang, bagaimana bisa baru saja bertemu langsung ingin menjadikan adik? yang benar saja. Selesai dari aksi tidak elit mereka, Naruto dan Hattekai disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan, yaitu Nakamiya yang menggunakan Puppy Eyes untuk memuluskan keinginannnya.

Melihat hal itu, Hattekai hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan kelakuan sang istri kelewat absurd, kemudian ia melirik Naruto untuk mendapat jawaban darinya. "bagaimana denganmu Naruto? apa kau mau menjadi adik kami?" tanya Hattekai yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum lima jari oleh naruto.

bagi naruto memiliki keluarga baru yang menyayanginya selain ibunya sendiri tentunya adalah hal sangat membahagiakan. mungkin ia akan mendapatkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dari keluarga yang selama ini ia impikan meskipun sebelumnya ia mendapat kasih sayang yang lebih dari ibunya, akan tetapi ibunya(Uzumaki Kushina) tidak bisa melawan ayahnya.

Setelah sadar dari lamunan bahagianya, kini ia harus menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok seperti yang kakak angkatnya(Hattekai) lakukan setelah melihat Nakamiya yang kini telah menjadi Nee-sannya menari gaje dan nista dihadapannya.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah seharian bercengkrama dan saling bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing raut bahagia tampak terukir indah di wajah ketiganya, meskipun sebelumnya terjadi ketegangan saat Naruto bercerita bahwa dirinya seperti dibuang oleh keluarga Yondaime hingga membuat kedua kakak angkatnya menguarkan aura Destructive tingkat tinggi(Hattekai) dan Fire Magic tingkat tinggi(Nakamiya) yang membuat Konoha mengalami gempa kecil.

Namun, semua itu mereda ketika naruto menceritakan bahwa ibunya masih menyayanginya bahkan melebihi adik-adiknya(Menma dan Naruko) walaupun harus secara diam-diam karena suatu alasan. Naruto juga bercerita bahwa ibunya pernah menangis dalam diam semalam suntuk saat ayahnya a.k.a Minato tidak mengajaknya liburan bersama keluarga.

Sore itu naruto pulang ke kediaman orang tuanya dengan ekspresi bahagia karena ia mendapat dua orang kakak angkat yang seorang Knight tertinggi dan sangat hebat. Sementara Hattekai yang mengantar Naruto pulang dibuat heran sepanjang perjalanan dengan tingkah adik barunya.

"kau kenapa Naru? kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedikit merah? apa kau sakit? kalau sakit Nii-san antar ke rumah sakit" mendengar ucapan Hattekai yang menyiratkan kasih sayang membuat Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok Hattekai-nii, aku cumin merasa sangat beruntung dan bahagia karena masih ada orang yang menyayangiku selain Kaa-san, Hiruzen-jiji, paman Shikaku, si Nanas(Shikamaru), Teuchi-jisan, dan Ayame-nee"

"hmm, Nii-san dan Miya-nee akan menyayangimu dan menjagamu layaknya adik Nii-san sendiri, bahkan jika itu taruhannya adalah nyawa. Jika ada yang berani menyakitimu maka Nii-san tidak akan segan-segan memenggal kepalanya" ucap Hattekai penuh kasih sayang dan penuh penuh penekanan pada bagian akhir.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Nii-san, bukankah membuat jera saja sudah cukup tanpa harus memenggal kepala, itu hanya akan menuai banyak protes dari berbagai kalangan dan menimbulkan dampak negative" balas Naruto yang horror akan ungkapan Hattekai.

'kau cerdas dan dewasa Naru, aku tak menyangka memiliki adik angkat sepertimu' batin Hattekai. "Naru, apa kau membenci mereka yang membuangmu?" tanya Hattekai.

"awalnya sih Naru membencinya, namun setelah Naru pikir-pikir untuk apa membenci mereka, toh masih ada yang menyayangi Naru seperti Nii-san, Nee-chan, dan Kaa-san jadi Naru tidak mau membenci mereka dan terjebak di dalam kebencian itu" jawab Naruto polos.

Hattekai yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada Naruto, karena menurutnya Naruto itu sama seperti dirinya dulu, hingga akhirnya ia membuka suara "Ne Naruto, bagaimana kalau besok Nii-san ajari Naru beladiri supaya Naru bisa melindungi orang yang Naru sayangi?"

"benarkah Nii-san?" balas Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar dan dibalas Hattekai dengan anggukan "tapi Naru harus giat berlatih dan persiapkan diri Naru karena besok Naru akan menghadapi latihan versi Neraka level 1" ucap hattekai sambil tersenyum.

'glek' Naruto hanya bisa menengguk ludah mendengar nama latihan yang akan ia jalani bersama Nii-san barunya itu. "tapi, jika Naru bisa mencapai level 2, maka Nii-san janji akan mengajari Naru teknik pedang milik Nii-san" lanjut Hattekai.

Alhasil Naruto yang tadi bergidik ngeri kini semangatnya terpacu kembali mendengar tawaran Hattekai, nampaknya ia sudah tidak memperdulikan nama latihannya yang terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Tanpa terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di kediaman Yondaime Hokage, terlihat Kushina yang menyunggingkan senyuman ketika Naruto pulang, dengan cepat ia menghamburkan pelukannya ke arah Naruto. "Naru, dari mana saja kamu nak?" ucap Kushina lembut.

"Naru dari rumah Nii-san itu Kaa-san" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Hattekai yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Nii-san itulah yang menolong Naru dari warga dan menjadikan Naru adik angkatnya" sambung Naruto.

"arigato Shinobi-san karena telah menolong putraku" ucap Kushina.

"ahahahaha maaf aku bukan seorang Shinobi seperti yang kau duga Kushina-san, aku sama seperti putramu yaitu tidak memiliki chakra Kushina-san, tapi kami memiliki kekuatan unik didalam tubuh kami sama seperti Naruto" jawab Hattekai panjang lebar.

"maksudmu putraku juga memiliki kekuatan lain meskipun dia tidak memiliki chakra seperti kami?" tanya Kushina (Author : yaelah anaknya cerdas tapi emaknya kok pas-pasan #dihajar Kushina)

"yah begitulah, maka dari itu besok aku mau melatih Naruto agar kekuatannya berkembang, jadi saya mohon izinnya Kushina-san agar Naruto mengikuti latihannya meskipun sangat keras dan berat tapi itu semua demi Naruto, karena ia memiliki potensi yang sangat besar untuk menguasai teknik-teknik saya" jawab Hattekai.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Kushina mengizinkan Naruto berlatih bersama Hattekai dengan latihan versi Neraka dunia. untuk menenangkan Kushina, Hattekai mengizinkan Kushina menjenguk Naruto selama latihan.

"sudah mulai gelap, kalau begitu Nii-san pulang dulu ya Naru, Kushina-san saya mohon pamit" ucap hattekai.

"Nii-san tidak mampir dulu?" balas Naruto disertai anggukan oleh Kushina.

"ahahahaha Nii-san tidak mau jadi suami panggang hanya karena telat pulang, bisa-bisa Nee-chanmu mencak-mencak tidak jelas seperti tadi siang" ucap Hattekai disertai sebulir keringat yang mengalir di pelipis karena mengingat kejadian unik dan absurd istrinya.

"hehehe benar juga ya, Nee-chan kan seram kalo lagi ngambek" ucap Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"kau sudah menikah Hattekai-kun? tapi usiamu baru 17 tahun lho" tanya Kushina yang bingung akan ucapan Hattekai dan putranya.(jangan tanya gimana Kushina sudah tau nama Hattekai)

"benar Kaa-san, Nii-san sudah menikah dengan perempuan yang cantik lho" goda Naruto, Kushina hanya manggut-manggut sedangkan Hattekai hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Naruto persiapkan dirimu untuk besok, jaa-ne Naruto, Kushina-san" ucap Hattekai.

"jaa-ne Hattekai-san/Nii-san" balas Kushina dan naruto kepada Hattekai yang sudah menghilang dengan teknik teleport Knight miliknya.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

 _ **Sorry kalo jelek, maklum Author baru**_

 _ **Review yo buat ngelanjuti ato tutup buku**_


End file.
